


school is for nerds

by kokichiooga



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, also au where everyone is at hopes peak and bad stuff never happened, angst maybe? who knows! idk how to write, ouma has adhd and is autistic (im a self projecting slut), saihara is best bf, theyre both trans again. they always will be in all of my fics even if its not implied, this is very self indulgent lol..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokichiooga/pseuds/kokichiooga
Summary: kokichi is just losing it with school and shuichi helps calm him down





	school is for nerds

It was exam week at Hopes Peak, and a certain supreme ruler was studying with his detective boyfriend in his dorm. Well...not really studying. Kokichi was currently laying upside down on his boyfriend’s bed playing animal crossing.

”Kokichi-kun...” Shuichi said, glancing at his purple-haired boyfriend. “Y-you should really be studying...That’s why you came here, right?” 

Kokichi glanced up from his DS. “Huh? Oh...yeah! Yeah. Studying...Huh.” 

“Kokichi-kun...” Shuichi gently pushed the game system away from the smaller boy.

”W-what?! Oh..hello my beloved Shuichi-chan! Whats the matter?” Kokichi said with a smile.

”Ah uhm...it’s just that...I’m worried about your grades and everything, Kokichi...” Shuichi replied with a worried expression as Kokichi stared back blankly.

”Huh? Oh yeah... So what? It’s not like I really care about school. Everyone knows I’ll just drop out eventually anyway!” The purple haired boy exclaimed.

”Kokichi, you know that’s not true...I know how much you care about your grades. I know you’ve been overwhelmed lately. It’s ok to tell the truth with me, Kokichi...I’m always here for you.” Shuichi said, making the other boy beginnto tear up.

”Y-you got me again, Shuichi-chan! As expected of...my beloved detective! Haha...”

”Kokichi...You can tell me what’s wrong. I won’t make fun of you or anything, I promise.” And with that Shuichi pecked the other boys cheek.

Kokichi sighed. ”It’s just that...School’s always sucked for me! No matter how hard I try I...I can just never focus or understand anything, and classes are always so loud and overwhelming. I don’t understand how anyone can do it. I’m such an idiot...Everyone expects me to drop out and become a failure anyway..!” By now Kokichi just let his tears fall as Shuichi embraced him.

They stayed like that for a while, until Shuichi said, “Kokichi-kun, nobody expects you to be a failure, I definetly don’t...I believe in you, Kokichi, and I always have. I know it’s hard for you and I’d like to help you the best I can, ok? I can help you study and catch up on anything you don’t get. I-I really care about you, Kokichi...”

“Shuichi-chan...” Kokichi replied wiping a tear from his eye. “.....That’s gay.”

Shuichi gave a light laugh. ”Kokichi, we’re gay.”

“Pff, I know! And I wouldn’t have it any other way... I love my beloved Shuichi-chan!” Kokichi kissed his boyfriend’s cheek earning a blush from him.

”A-ah...Kokichi, we should really be studying. I can help you...” Shuichi said.

”Aww but Shuichi-chan...I wanna cuddle with my adorable beloved boyfriend!” Kokichi then lightly tackled his beloved and clinged onto him.

”F-fine...but after that we’re studying, ok?” 

“Okie!!” 

Kokichi clung to the other boy’s side as they boy lay on the bed. Shuichi had his hands in the smaller boy’s hair, lightly petting it as Kokichi peppered small soft kisses along the other boy’s neck. He loved the detective so much it made his heart week, and Shuichi felt the same about the supreme leader.

After cuddling for a while, Kokichi lifted his head. “Thank you, Shuichi-chan...” He said, gently and quietly, as if his word’s were glass.

”Hm? F-for what?” Asked the detective.

”For...always being here for me. I really appreciate it, Shuichi-chan. I almost feel like I don’t deserve shuch a wonderful boyfriend. I must be the luckiest supreme leader in the whole world..!” Kokichi then placed a soft kiss to his Boyfriend’s cheek.

Shuichi then held his small boyfriend closer. “I-I love you, Kokichi-kun...” He said, blushing.

”I love you too, Shuichi-chan!” 

After a while, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms. They really needed to study...

 


End file.
